Kingdom Hearts: A New Galaxy
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Riku are back with a few new twists! A new galaxy is opened and heartless are invading. New worlds, new character,and some familiar faces. Rated T just in case. Discontinued.
1. The adventure begins

**A/N-**

**Demon-Hey guys! What's up? I FINALLY got Angie to write a story with me and it's-of course- my favorite:KINGDOM HEARTS!!**

**Angie-All right! Its time! **

**Demon-Yeah! It's about time we actually did something! Since my little "Not Alone" story isn't working out to well...Cough-Noreviewers-cough**

**Angie-Rrrriiigghhht, of course D. Well I cant wait to begin THIS story!**

**Demon-So here's how it works, I'm gonna be SORA!!(he's my fav^-^) and I guess Kairi for this chap, and Angie is gonna be Roxas and Riku...I know the title sux so if you have any ideas PALEAASE let me know. Please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Demon-Thanks alot for giving me the spot of having to do the disclaimer...JERK! Angie, you're doing the next one.  
****Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN kingdom hearts...or ANYTHING, blah blah blah, so on and ect.(If I did well then....=D)**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kingdom Hearts III-A New Galaxy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Awakening.

__

"Kairi, Remember what you said before... I'm always with you, too! I'll come back to you! I promise!"

"I know you will!"

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows:  
starting a new journey may not so hard  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds,  
but they share the same sky-  
one sky,  
__one destiny."_

_"Sora! Riku!"_

_"W-We're back."_

_"You're home."_

Home.  
It's been about a month since Riku and I came thru the door-to-the-light. We were finally home. Not too much has changed. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie finally remembered me. Goofy, Donald, and the king all went back home to the castle, the king leaving a note saying good-bye, come visit soon, ect. I wondered what Daisy would say to Donald. Probably scolding him for not stopping by that much.

I chuckled slightly at the thought, while looking out at the vast, sparkling ocean. The sun was high in the sky, just beginning to slowly slink it's way down to the horizon. I was sitting on the old bent paopu tree that Riku, Kairi and I had always finished off the day with by sitting by. Except this time, I was alone with my thoughts.

_What a small world. But part of one that's much bigger. _I pondered at Riku's words, smiling as the memories of that almost heavenly day flooded into my mind.

So many things has happened in these past two years, you would think that now every-thing's normal again, I would be normal too. But...there's just something...wrong. I can feel it, deep in my heart. Even though I'm still here, on Destiny Islands, I know that I've slowly began to drift away from Riku and Kairi.

I've...been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real? Or not? Could this mean that _he_ was-

A sudden hand that clamped down on my shoulder jerked me out of my thoughts, and caught me off guard. This meaning I fell off the Paopu tree, on my head for that matter, with a thud.

"Heey!" I complained loudly, sitting up and rubbing the back of my insane chocolate brown spikes, then brushing the sand and dirt off my worn out jean shorts. "What's the big idea?"

"A little jumpy today, aren't you Sora?

I didn't even have to look up to no that it was no doubt, my silver-haired best friend, Riku. I looked up at his face, he smirked, I stuck my tongue out as if I were five,

"Yeah well you didn't have to come out of no where and _attack _me. Jeez Riku, of all people to surprise me...." I grumbled to myself for a few extra seconds.

He chuckled, obviously enjoying the fact he could rub this in my face,

"I didnt have to! With your reflexes, even a squirrel could make you jump like that! Now c'mon! Its time to have a little...sparring match. You'll never know when you'll see a heartless again." He pointed at me. " Especially since your the 'oh great and powerful keyblade-master'. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, plus I wanna see if I'm still better then you." he teased.

I shook my head, smirking devilishly, this was going to be too easy. Jumping to my feet, I stood back up on top of the bent old fruit tree, silently scheming in my head how I was going to throw a Paupo fruit at his head if I just waited.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on Sir-gets-trapped-in-the-darkness-a-lot-while-waiting-for-me-to-save-you! Yeah! No keyblades, no potions of any kind. No nothing. We're going old-school!" Not the best of com-backs, but what can I say? Even the Keyblade master has his off days.

Riku narrowed his eyes.

"All right then! Lets go! Just don't run crying to Kairi when I beat you!" I felt a twinge of competitive nature go up my spine.

"You're on! Just don't cry your eyes out because you have no one to run crying to!" I cried, aborting the long plan to throw a fruit and just jumping down from the tree, hoping to land on Riku and knock him down.

I just didn't count on him knowing and punching me in mid-air, off the small island we were on and into into the ocean below. It wasn't like it was deep, only four feet. And I was about to get up when I heard a voice.

_His _voice.

"Heh heh, I remember Hayner acting the same way." I became paralyzed. That voice is familiar...who could it b-

A name popped up before I could even finish the thought-Roxas. I felt my head begin to throb, and I don't think it was from falling off that tree. How could-

"I'm coming back." Back? What was going on? And what did Roxas mean? I felt myself sink into black, but I didn't do anything. How would he "come back"?

"Watch out!" Watch out for wha- oh yeah. I can't breathe underwater. So _that _was what the black was! Me losing conciseness. Little memories of my childhood began to race through my head. What was this? A dream now? Oh wait, could this be the whole life-passing-through-my-eyes thing?

Crap.

If I'm dead, I'm going to haunt Riku. Pushing me in the water like that. Or maybe I should haunt Roxas, for making me be an idiot and not getting out of the water while I could. I heard my name and was instantly pulled out of my thoughts,

"Sora!" My eyes flashed open to blinding sun in my eyes and I could feel myself gasping for air, coughing as I did. I felt the hot, dry sand beneath me. Someone had obviously dragged me out of the water, and back onto the beach. I coughed up a little more salty water, then directed my gaze to the figures in front of me.

Kairi and Riku.

Who else could I expect?

"Wha?" I squinted up at them, trying to sit up but quickly laying back down. My head felt like it weighed a ton, and I wanted to just go back to sleep. My memories of what happened no more then three minutes ago were beginning to become hazy, so I asked the most basic question of all questions: "What happened?"

"You almost succeeded in committing suicide. Wow, I didn't know you wanted to get out of that match THAT bad!" Kairi rolled her eyes at him and looked right back at me,

"I heard you two yelling at each other and I knew the two of you were going to have a match, so I was coming over to ref. But when I _did _get here, Riku was staring over the edge like an idiot, not doing anything, just mumbling to himself something about how once you got up he was going to kick your a-" Riku interrupted her before she could say anything else,

"Ask her no more questions! We are glad you are living! Don't die!!" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Kairi and Riku gave each other kindergarden-mean faces. I started to chuckle.

"Thanks for not letting me die Kai." She smiled then stuck her tongue at Riku,

"Not a problem Sora, but sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that can make sure you two don't kill each other." I raised my hands, signaling I would need help getting up. Kairi took my left instantly, Riku turned and looked away as if taking my hand would make him look gay. He said while smirking,

"Sora, I know you just experienced a near-death situation and probably never want to discuss it," he threw a threatening glance at Kairi, then went on, "but I STILL pwn you! Death isn't an excuse!" I glared at him then pulled on Kairi's hand to get up. At first I was a little shaky, but I finally regained my balance. I tried to say my comeback as fiercely as possibly,

"Oh yeah? Well...I HAVE MORE FAN GIRLS!!" Riku smiled.

"Oh, well that explains _everything_, because NO one wants their hero to die, right? And that also explains why you're so bad! You spend too much time posing for those magazines." Kairi rolled her eyes and groaned while I stared daggers at Riku,

"Uh! Can't you two stop day-dreaming about fan-girls and other fantasies for ONE second?" Riku raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think about other people. It distracts me. Unlike Sora, I'mtraining for the next possible thing to happen to our world. Because where ever the Keyblade master is, so is Heartless. They should be here any second." I stuck my tongue at them both, crossing my arms,

"Well SORRY I got the better keyblade! I just can't help how-" I stopped, looking at the horizon. There was a black dot-something like a gummi ship yet different-spiraling down towards the island. The dot was growing bigger by the second, and soon enough it was less than fifty feet away. My first thought was heartless, but I didn't see the symbol anywhere on the ship. Riku closed his eyes.

"It's about time too." I raised an eyebrow, balling up my fists,

"You knew about this?"

Riku nodded. "The stars are going out again. Other worlds are in danger. I predicted this a day ago." I still clenched my fist,

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen any stars going out! And what, you're a freakin fortune teller now?!"

Riku sighed. " I watched the stars go out in another galaxy, using the power of shadows." I felt a trickle of blood ooze from my fist, I uncurled it then glared at the silverette.

"You used the shadows?"

"Dont worry. I sent help a few weeks back to Merlin. He said he would send someone. And just be glad it wasn't darkness."

He looked at me hopefully. " Its okay, Sora. This is just help. It should explain everything to you. I'll tell you my story later." I shook my head,

"No! I didn't want to go on another adventure where we get seperated, and this time I don't think we'll be so lucky to make it back home. I just want-"

Before I could finish the ship slammed into the island, spraying sand everywhere.

It was here.

Riku looked up. "This time, its different."

* * *

**Demon-Well that's ch.1 for ya! More reviews inspire us to write faster so...**

**Angie- Dont worry D, If good writers got the respect and fame they thought would be theirs, we would be out of the job. **

**Demon-... In general review please!**


	2. A strange visitor

**Author's note-**

**Demon-Herro people who own computers! We're back, sorry for not reviewing sooner but _SOMEONE _(coughangiecough) was being lazy but then someone-**

**Angel-Promised a certain promise that allowed me to play the computer for 30 mins ( D plays A LOT.) in exchange for me writing.**

**Demon-It was a price I was willing to pay...all for you guys...-dramatic music- For those 30 minutes I waited in the shadows, wondering when the light of the computer would shine on my face...luckily i was watching T.V, so I'm all good. AND you get the 2nd chapter! YOU ARE SOO WELCOME! (p.s. i would like to thank Emporer of Hearts1 for being our ONLY favoritor...)that is basically the only response we got so tell us how we did**

**-warning:flames are used for smores only, ty- PLEASE click the review button and write at LEAST 1 review...that's all it takes for us to keep making chapters...just saying.**

Reminder-_**Sora talking to Roxas in his mind  
**Thoughts  
_Normal speak...  


* * *

Disclaimer: Angel- We DO NOT own ANYTHING belonging to Kingdom Hearts. All titles, ect. do not belong to us. This is COMPLETELY fan-made.

**(Demon- pretty good for her first disclaimer right?)**

* * *

_"No! I didn't want to go on another adventure where we get separated, and this time I don't think we'll be so lucky to make it back home! I just want-"_

_Before I could finish the ship slammed into the island._

_It was here._

_Riku looked up. "This time, its different."_

0o0o0o-Riku's Pov-0o0o0o0o

The ship crashed with a thud as it hit the beach, spraying sand everywhere. I felt the heat of Sora's glare as I turned away, My eyes focused on the midnight black, fallen ship. Its our last hope. Their last hope. Sora was about to finish his sentence when a door to the ship opened, reveiling an unknown figure.

"Hello? Did someone send help? From Merlin?" The voice was a bit like Hinata from Naruto (Yes. I was a complete nerd back in those days...three years ago...) except stronger, sweeter.

She had soft light blue wavy hair that ran down her back. She was very prettywith a roundface with a dainty nose, rosy cheeks, and small, full pink lips. She was a little pale, and the color blue in her eyes reminded me of Sora, but the look in her eyes seemed to show she was a good person.

She worn on the top of her head a black and dark blue stripped magician hat. It was long, baggy, and kinda old. Think Micky Mouse hat, but bigger and worn down like a Christmas hat. At the very tip was a small star. She also worn a black long sleeve shirt with cuffs that reached all the way down to her hips, which at that point was shorts, not short-shorts, just the shorts that were about an inch above her knees. She were stockings the same stripped color as her hat.

I looked over at Sora and Kairi, curious to see what their responses would be. Sora blinked once, opened his mouth to say something, but failed. Obviously he was stunned by her appearance...dazzled one might say. Kairi smiled warmly and made a move over to this strange new visitor, holding her hand out to shake.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands! I'm Kairi. The idoit behind me with his jaw dropped is Sora, and the crazy man with the silver hair is Riku."

The girl smiled and took her hand, shaking her hand gentally.

"Thanks! I'm Zaira. I am Merlin's apperentice." Sora snapped out of his little trance,

"Hey, if you're Merlin's apprentice, then how come I haven't met you before?"

She looked at him with a curious look,

"Well, just a year ago I was home, but the world was destroyed by the shadows. Merlin took me in a few months ago and I guess I didn't meet you because I was studying other galaxies to make sure nothing was happening while everyone fought for the battle of _this _galaxy. But now, um, you're the Riku, right?" I was a little surprised when she looked directally at me.

"That's right, I called. Has Merlin told you the details?" She nodded, looking at her feet and blushing as I talked.

"Yes. Um..." Her voice trailed off, and I was about to ask her about Sora's issue when Kairi glared at the both of us,

"Wait, you're leaving again? No! I won't let you! I can't!" She rushed to Sora's arm and clung to it, going on, "Why are you leaving any way?" Sora flashed me a 'please-help-me' look, but before I could say anything (again!) Zaira spoke up,

"I'm sorry Kairi, but there has been a problem. You see, like I said before, I watched the galaxies. But unfortunately, one of the most powerful ones, called Nickalodous, is 'going down in flames' as you might say. The worlds have been blinking out one by one like crazy!" Kairi looked torn between stubborn and guiltyforkeeping her key-blade wielder on the island.

"But...Well...umm..." She seemed to argue with herself as she looked from Sora to Zaira. Sora thought quickly and put a hand on her shoulder, his free hand bringing her chin up to look at him in those deep, more-blue-than-the-sea blue eyes.

"It's going to be different this time, okay? We can come back to the islands whenever we want!" I noted how easily Sora could assume things. I wondered whether we _will _able to come back again as Kairi finally gave in,

"Well...I guess I can let you go." She smiled sweetly as she embraced him closely, "That is, if you really do visit!"

Zaira nodded. "You can! This ship is highly advanced. It can go to other galaxies and still come to Destiny Islands!" I raised my eyebrows, huh. So Sora was right. Sora smiled and hugged her back, Zaira 'aww'd' happily as romance filled the air. I cleared my throat (stopping their hug.) and said loudly before anyone could interrupt me again,

"So Zaira, do you remember Merlin telling you about _Sora's other issue _that I mentioned?" Zaira jumped a little as I pulled her away from the romantic moment, then gave me a confused look.

"Huh? What iss-oh! I remember. Yes, I do. I sense his prescence inside him, but just barely. I think he's dying." Sora raised an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about? Who-" I was the one to inturupt this time,

"Is there anything we can do before Sora goes down with him?" Sora looked at us nervously with wide eyes.

0o0o0o-Sora's Pov-0o0o0o0o

Well I don't know about you, but I would be nervous too if people were talking about you dying, and not bothering to mention why. I let go of Kairi and turned to face Riku,

"What do you mean, "Sora goes down with him"? I don't wanna die! And who is he??" Riku and Zaira stared at me like I was insane, I felt more words, words that weren't my own, come out of my mouth as I went on, "What? I think I should know! I have a right to know!"

Riku raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and turned back to Zaira,

"See now, this just makes no sense. That was dead-on his other." I was taken aback so I interrupted whatever he was going to say next,

"You mean Roxas? Wait, so Roxas is...dying?" Riku nodded,

"Why, have you heard from him or felt him?" I thought back to no more than what seemed a few minutes ago, the whole 'drowning' incident. I nodded,

"Yeah...a lot." He nodded at me again,

"So why do you think his communication is stronger if he's dying?" Zaira placed her hair on her chin andlooked around thoughtfully. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the sound of waves crashing against the beach, she finally put her hand down and gave a triumphant 'hmm'.

"Well??" I couldn't hold back anxiety, "What did you think of??" She smiled at my anxiety,

"I was thinking. You know how worlds, or stars some people might say, give one giant explosion before they're gone? Well maybe that's sort of what happening to you, except a tad slower. He's been given one huge, last amount of energy, before he dies." I flinched as images of my own death filled my head,

"So I'm gonna die and there's nothing we can do to stop it? Well that puts a damper on things." Riku smirked,

"You're always the first to assume...But you may be right..." Zaira clamped her hand over Riku's mouth,

"Incorrect my friends. I think there may be a way to fix this up. Maybe we should separate the two permanently!" Riku and I both gave her the 'are-you-crazy?' look. Riku spoke his mind.

"How would that be possible? Roxas is his nobody, he's only half of Sora. Wouldn't they both die instantly? I mean there _was _a time where they both co-existed, but I don't think it can happen twice."

She raised her arms dramatically,

"That's just it! Roxas and Sora once co-existed. But maybe if they stay together, Roxas can fight along side him. Of course I don't know how close they would have to be, or how long they could exist without each other nearby, but still. The chance is still there." Riku looked undecided at me then turned back to her,

"When do you think we would be able to do this?" Zaira shrugged then said,

"Could be days, maybe weeks. I'm not sure. But I w-" I felt a sudden throb in my head, then everything around me began to alter. Zaira'swords became slow, slurring until I couldn't understand what she was saying.

Then the pain erupted.  
It was distant first, nothing more than a small pinch, but he pinch escalated into a burning, ripping, clawing, tormenting agony in a matter of merley seconds.

I gasped, clutching the center of the pain-my heart. A feeble attempt to stop the pain. All air was forced out of my lungs, I began to feel dizzy as my vision began to speck up with black spots. I blinked hard and gasped, trying to make the specs go away, to make the air return, to make someone, anyone, help me.

The others must have not noticed until Riku stole a glance at me. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something,

"SSsssssoooooooorrrrrrrrrrraaaaa?" It was blurry and disoriented. In no time at all, I watched Riku moving his mouth, trying to say something but there was something that silenced him.

My head throbbed again. Surfacing pain to my skull. Zaira and Kairi were slowly turning around, staring at me with horrified faces. I felt the weight of gravity pull me to my knees. I gave one last gasp as I fell to my back on the sand.

Riku crouched over me, putting two cool fingers to my neck, locating my weakening pulse I'm guess. He mouthed somethin to Zaira, I tried to read his words,

"We're...lose...try...now!" I saw him look back at me one last time before everything went into black.

* * *

**A/N...once again:**

**Demon: **Ooooooh, Cllliiifffy!!! You'll have to see what happens in the next chapter...*coughREVIEWSHELPUPDATEFASTERcough*

**Angel: (sighs)** This week was a pain in the ass for me. And not just from writing this story.

**Angel/Demon: Please review!**


	3. AN to allwho actually read this

**A/N**

Hey guys. So, so SOO sorry I haven't updated! It's been forever!!

ToT

I guess it's because I've been working on the AWESOME story with Little-Pyro-Girl, and Angie(angel) has been…let me put it like this. She would rather bite off her arm then write, she just hasn't been in a write-y mood…at all. But I swear, SWEAR ON ANGIE'S LIFE, that we will update soon…assuming there's actually someone out there that still reads. If you have ANY ideas, we are happy to receive them, blah, blah, blah.

Yeah. We'll be back within the next month, I PROMISE!

Once again, I'm sorry!

ToT

Hmm…Bribery time. The one who reviews first on this story gets to have something, that has one chapter,(Kingdom Hearts related of course) of their choice written and dedicated to them. Don't think anyone will review but….-shrug- why not try?

WE'RE COMING BACK!

Sorry.

-dEmOn-


End file.
